


Lost kitten in the streets

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Death, Assassination, BOY IVE HAD THIS IN MY DRAFTS FOR W E E K S, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Study, Codependency, F/F, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interpretation of Canon, Kidnapping, Mission Mode, Murder, Personality Disorders, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Violence, Ya know. Yansim stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: When you lie, I'll cover it upWhen you hide, I'll cover it upWhen you cry, I'll cover it upWhen you come undone, I'll cover it up





	Lost kitten in the streets

Ayano and her were the same; both red.

 

 

 

 

Devotion was a strange thing. When she saw her, black lack luster hair drieched in rain, she didn't think much of it, intending to walk past the strange girl, until she caught sight of her face, expression blank as she stared down at her hands, and what she held. She sits with her, after seeeing it, possibly from curiousity, offering a blank grimance as a comfort. The girl—ayano—cries, a hallow, wide smile, gaping and cracking, spreading on her face.

(There was a lifeless cat in her hand.)

(She says nothing, but she doesn't move from her spot from beside the girl.)

(It's enough.)

 

 

They go to the same high school, it seems, and she smiles, before frowning. No one knew her; her true name, so getting happy about being in the same school as the cat-killing girl was pointless. Getting _attached_ was pointless, because ayano would eventually just leave her, like her father. It's better to close off people, to work from the shadows, to kill all things unpleasant. She couldn't get close to her, couldn't hold her or whisper in her ears. Couldn't hear her own name from her, that strange, intreging girl.

(She didn't remember her name, anyways.)

 

 

She feels like she's being watched. That's the only thing she can describe it as, a feeling of ease weight on her. Even in her room, screens glinting in the dark, she feels eyes on her. She checks the feed, and her heart stops.

(The cat slaying girl is looking through the curtain. She's been following her for a week, now.)

 

 

She's impressed. This girl, black hair pulled back, as incuspicuous as can be, as managed to startle her, to evade her eyes for a while six and a half days. It's interesting—curious. She wants to know more. 

(She wants to know _her_.)

(She watches her from her cameras; stalking her stalker. Breifly, she wonders what her dad would think, and it leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.)

 

 

She hires her. There's a clear devotion in her eyes, and she knows she'll do anything for her. She already knows that's she's capable—she knows from how she evaded her sights, for a while, a impressive feat, not to sound condescending. At first she only has her gather information, for now, blackmail on students and clients alive.

She underestimates her, still, because she doesn't realize how attached she's getting. Having someone rely on her so much is exhilarating, as much as _terrifying_. She knows she could ruin her, tell her to die, to jump off a building, if she wanted. Ayano would do it; would follow her every order, cater to every demand. She knows that if she asked her to kill, she would, no hesitation on her face, only a smile.

(She doesn't know when she became so dependent on her.)

(She doesn't know when she started feeling the same.)

 

 

She intended to not get her involved—not completely, anyways. Her job was dangerous; after her dad left, she had tried to find the infamous killer from his rants, or at least her off spring, if she had any, but located nothing. Ryoba covered her location to well for even her to find, a fact that left her confused. Where did she get so many resources? She had decided to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious, but from what she could tell, no one was acting that strangely. Well, except kokona, but she already knew why, for her. 

That had lead to her first mistake.

She got involved with the yakuza.

 

 

She fucked up. She had been sleeping—48 hours without it making her start to crash, ayano insisting that she at least nap—when they came. They took her when ayano was humming in the other room, making tea for when she woke up, oddly domestic. She wishes she could have tasted the tea, she thinks through the haze of- of  _something_. They probably shrugged her, her neck stinging, numb. Ayano screams, the mugs she's holding clattering to the floor, shattering. Her angry, beautiful, face is the last thing she sees before the world goes black.

(Ayano. Is. _Livid_.)

 

When she comes to, she's in a unfamiliar warehouse. There's blood at her feet, and a familiar voice humming. She can deduce aproximently what happened, despite being out for—how long was she out for? Well, she figures not to long, the blood on the ground still smells of copper, throats split open and eyes wide. It's clear when you look closely that they didn't die at first—their arms bleeding, incapacitated, hands clinched in pain. Their pants are ripped, stab wounds littering them, dark pools of their own blood in the crater ayanos knife made. Their mouths are screaming in terror permanatly, now, a clear sign that the wild slashes to their throats where made after their mutilation. One guys eyes are missing. Ayano is still humming merrily, and when she realizes she's awake, she greats her with a smile, showing off the guns and other weapons she pilfered from their corpses.

(She almost feels bad for them. Almost.) 

(She underestimated ayano again. She was trying to protect a innocence that doesn't exist. She smiles—things keep getting more and more interesting.)

 

When they return, ayano clings onto her with a smile; love sick.

(The blood is still drenching her, and when she presses up, it dyes her as well.)

(This could be the start of an interesting partnership.)

 

Ayano becomes her ace in the hole.

(The yakuza is scared of them, frantic to take them out, and she laughs.)

(A girl with red eyes and slick black hair starts following ayano.)

(She almost looks like the cat ayano clutched so long ago.)

 

The school is the base of their operation—a lot of hits coming from there, even. Assassination is added to the services she provides, and though her clients are dubious at first, ayano makes their promises reality. Soon, their cliants expand.

(Kokonas father dies suddenly, bullies drop out of school, unexplained suicides happen on campus, businesses go out of business. All of it is ayanos doing.)

(She's proud. Somehow– somehow— their lips interlock. They never call it dating, but thee do call it love. How peculiar.)

 

One time, ayano does come back from a mission. Shes waiting at her appartement—something that wasn't discussed, but happened gradually, her things finding their way into ayanos empty house—and though she wouldn't admit it, she was worried, anxiety clawing up her throats even as she laughs as herself, calling herself silly for worrying. 

(She finds her body at dawn, hours of hacking webcams searching for her finally paying off. She almost looks like she's sleeping, if not for the blade in her abdomen, and the hard concrete of the street under her.)

(She can't help the guilt in her stomach. Maybe it's karma.)

 

 

 

 

Ayano and her were the same; both red.

(She clutches her body and cries.)

(She should have payed more attention to that cat like girl.)

**Author's Note:**

> =)


End file.
